Ed & Viv
by FreddysNightmare1984
Summary: Wilbur's niece Vivian comes to visit him and Carol for the summer. it's been a long time since they've seen each other and Wilbur hopes to rekindle the close friendship they had when Vivian was little. but when Wilbur finds out about an accident that changed the way Viv looks at horses, it's up to him and Mister Ed to help the young girl rediscover her love of horses.


**Hello peoples of the internet! yes, it's me, Freddy. I'M WRITING AGAIN! yeah, I know it's been a while and I know that I need to do some updating, but I got this idea yesterday and I just _HAD_ to publish the first chapter as soon as I got it done! and I must ask, WHY AM I THE FIRST PERSON ON THIS SITE TO WRITE MISTER ED FANFICTION! Mister Ed is one of the greatest TV shows _EVER!_ I'm really surprised that no one else has written fanfiction for it already. but anyway, I hope you enjoy this! oh, and I might as well let you know that I deeply apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, but my new laptop only has stupid WordPad on it, which doesn't have spelling _or_ grammar check (which_ really_ bites), so if you see an error, please tell me, and I'm apologizing in advance in case it's worse then I thought. OH! and before I forget, it's been a LONG time since I've seen any Mister Ed episodes, so if I get something wrong, let me know please. thanks!**

**DISCLAIMER: i do not own Mister Ed or any of it's characters. i only own Vivian**

* * *

Mister Ed may have been a talking horse, but he was still a horse, and could sense whenever Wilbur was nervous or upset. "you're awfully nervous today Wilbur" Ed commented one morning when his owner came to feed him.

"oh, uh, yeah Ed, I suppose I am a bit nervous" Wilbur said, smiling slightly as he gave the Palomino some hay.

"what's to be nervous about Wilbur? anything wrong?"

"oh no Ed, nothing's happened, it's just..." Wilbur hesitated. "well, my niece Vivian is coming for a visit today. she'll be staying for the summer"

"oh, that doesn't sound like something to be nervous about" Ed said.

"well..." Wilbur sighed. "I haven't seen Vivian since she was 7, and that was 10 years ago. we used to be very close when she was a little girl, but now... well it's been so long, and..."

"Wilbur, I'm sure everything's going to be okay" Ed said.

"it's just, I haven't seen her in so long, I... I just don't want to ruin this..."

"Wilbur, just calm down" Ed said. "when is Vivian supposed to get here?"

Wilbur sighed, glancing at his watch. "this afternoon, probably any minute now. I guess I'd better get back inside" he turned and started to leave the barn.

"Wilbur?"

"yes Ed?"

"she _does_ like horses, doesn't she?"

Wilbur chuckled a little. "Ed, if she's still anything like she was when she was 7... she _loves_ horses"

...

"hurry now Wilbur, Vivian should be here any time now" Carol said as her husband came inside the house. Carol was very excited about meeting her niece for the first time.

"yes yes, I know" Wilbur said nervously.

"oh there's no need to be so nervous Wilbur, I'm sure we'll have a _wonderful_ visit"

"I hope so..." Wilbur was cut off when the doorbell rang. he jumped a little.

"oh, that's her!" Carol said, nudging Wilbur forward. "answer the door, dear" Wilbur nodded and quickly went to open the door.

a young girl was standing on the porch, very short for her age, with long dishwater blond hair and big brown eyes. she smiled shyly. "uh... hello Uncle Wilbur"

"hello Vivian" Wilbur smiled a bit as he pulled her into a hug. Vivian smiled slightly and hugged back.

Carol's face split into a huge smile. "hello Vivian, I'm your Aunt Carol! it's very nice to finally meet you!"

Vivian pulled away from Wilbur, smiling slightly at the older woman, "i-it's very nice to meet you too" she said nervously as Carol pulled her into a hug.

"come on Viv, there's one other family member you need to meet" Wilbur said, smiling as he led her out the side door of the house. "I think you're _really_ going to like him"

Vivian blinked, wondering who it could be. her eyes widened a bit and she stopped when they got outside. "th-that's a... a barn"

"yes" Wilbur said, slowly, frowning a bit. "come on, he's waiting for you" Vivian swallowed nervously, hesitantly following Wilbur into the barn. Ed was standing in his stall and turned to look at them when the entered the barn. "Vivian, this is Mister..." Wilbur started, but Vivian was running out of the barn, heading back toward the house. "Vivian!" Wilbur called, his eyes widening a bit.

"I thought you said she _loves_ horses Wilbur" Ed said, sounding hurt.

"w-well she... she did, she _does_. I'm not sure what's wrong" he left the barn and hurried into the house, wondering what was upsetting his niece.

* * *

**well what could be upsetting Viv? you'll find out soon, I'm going to start working on the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow, so be expecting an update soon. and I know this chapter is kinda weak, but I swear things will pick up soon. I hope you enjoyed this and _please_ leave a review!**

**-FreddysNightmare1984**


End file.
